A Stranger at a Party
by TheIrishHill122
Summary: Dean meets a girl at a party will they become friends? DeanXOC My first story please R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Party

 **Author's Note: This is my first story!**

 **I Don't own anything but my OC's and the plot!**

 **Eliza's P.O.V**

I sit in a corner sipping my luke-warm lemonade, watching the party going on around me. I'm not sure why I agreed to come, I can't dance, I'm awkward, and I hate big crowds. I finish off the last of my sour drink and toss the cup into a trash can about a foot away. I lean back against the wall and study the pattern on my light violet dress. I glance up at the clock on the wall 10:30 I've only been here for fifteen minutes, crap; I promised all my friends I would stay for at least an hour. I skirt the crowd and stop at the small snack table. I study the food carefully and finally decide on a mini chocolate cupcake with aqua icing and another cup of lemonade. Working my way back to where I was before I see a boy standing there, crap. I had chosen the spot because you could only see anyone standing there if you approached from a certain angle. I consider my options make him move, find a new spot or….. I grin. I'll just stake him out. It won't be long before he moves. I settle in and wait.

Five minutes later and I watch as he walks to the snack table. I smile and move to reclaim my spot. I settle in and watch the dancing crowd, taping my foot softly to the beat. I finish off my cupcake and the rough sound of a throat being cleared reaches me through the buzz of the party. I look up to see the boy, he smiles at me.

"Mind if I join you?" I shuffle over a little and he moves to stand next to me. I can see him studying me out of the corner of his eye. Then he speaks. "What's your name?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I keep my voice calm. He lets out a soft laugh.

"Dean," he holds out his hand.

"Eliza," I shake it. We chat, it turns out he's new in town, his family moves around a lot because of his dad's work.

"So," he says "You don't seem like the party type. Why are you here?"

"Friends made me come. They say I need to get out more. Most of my life revolves around school and video games."

"So you're a nerd?" He's smiling and his green eyes have a laughing light to them.

"Yeah I guess I am." I smile and laugh.

 **Deans' POV**

Eliza, this girl is strange. She seemed very quiet at first but now I find she's loud and dramatic, though not in the attention seeking way of most people. Everything about her is sharp and quick, especially her wit. I glance up at the clock, midnight, I need to get home.

"It's getting late," I nod toward the clock. "I need to get home." She nods her understanding. I make a quick decision. "You want to go out sometime?" She nods.

"Yeah that'd be nice." I give her my number and head out.

 **Eliza's POV**

I sigh as Dean walks away, I should get home soon too.

"Liz!" I turn to see Brooke my closest friend racing up to me. "Was that Dean Winchester and did he give you his number!" I laugh and nod.

"Yep that was Dean all right." She hugs me.

"Aren't you glad you ended up coming?" She's smiling in that 'I told you so' way. I laugh.

"Yes, but it's getting late, and I need to get home."

"Alright bye Liz." She gives me one last hug and dances away into the crowd. I laugh as I make my way out into the warm spring night.

 **Author's Note: Please Review! I'll try and have the next chapter out in a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Date

 **Author's Note: This is set if Dean's parent's had still been alive when he was about 18.**

 **I don't own Supernatural**

 **Dean's POV**

 _Why did I ask her out? Dad and Mom are only dealing with a small vampire nest we'll leave town in about a week. I'll never get to see her again. Maybe I should dump her? No she's too nice I don't want to hurt her. UGH._

I climb into my Impala and drive slowly to her house. Number 337, she's waiting at the window. I get out and walk swiftly to the door. She's already opening it by the time I get there.

"Bye Mom, Love You!" She's shuts it as quickly as she can and takes a deep breath. I chuckle. She glares at me and starts off towards my Impala.

 **Eliza's POV**

We talk the whole way to the movie. He's so sweet, but he looks kind of distracted. I consider asking him if everything's all right but I know he'll tell me if he wants to.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I ask.

"Some new Sci-Fi my brother told me you might like.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Samuel most people just call him Sam." I can see the fondness in his clear green eyes as he talks. We park a little ways from the theater's entrance. We walk across the parking lot in silence; I listen to the soft thumping sound our feet make on the hard ground. I take a deep breath of the buttery air inside the small theater. Once we have our tickets, some popcorn, and a coke each we head into the near empty screening room. After a couple minutes the movie starts and I'm quickly enveloped in the story. I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Dean.

"Want a kiss?" He holds out a small bag of Hersey Kisses. I nod and reach in to take a few. A moment later I feel something warm on top of my hand. I look down to see his hand resting over mine. My heart skips a beat. Does this count as holding hands? He rubs little circles over the base of my pinkie finger with his thumb. I don't really watch the rest of the movie, distracted by the warmth of his hand and the rough calluses that tickle my skin. After the movie is over we walk shoulder to shoulder back to the car in silence. The drive is spent in silence as well. Once we finally reach my house he walks me up the steps. When we reach my door he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay? You were really quiet after the movie…" He trails off and stares at me.

"I'm fine, that was really fun we should go out again sometime." I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Okay, text you later." He gently kisses my forehead and jogs back to his Impala. I turn, shocked, as I fumble to open the door. Once inside I'm glad to see my family is asleep. I walk dazed up to my room. I take a quick shower pull on my PJs and flop onto my bed. A soft buzz from my phone on the nightstand prompts me to reach over and pick it up. I look, a text from Dean, I grin as I read it.

 _It's okay that I kissed you right? Sorry if it upset you._

I laugh softly as I text back.

 _You were fine : )_

 _Good I was scared you were mad or something_

 _All good here!_

 _Good, See you tomorrow!_

 _Night_

 **Dean's POV**

Good she's okay. I let out a speculating sigh. Turns out the next hunt is still in the area, a ghost or something. That gives me more time to figure out what to do about Eliza. I still want to at least stay in touch when we move again. Maybe I can visit her, I sigh. Dad said I need to start helping out on hunts soon. I bury my face in my hands. Why can't I just have a normal life?

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

 **Also does anyone think I should write another chapter for this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if this is terrible, I just really wanted to end it somehow.**

 _Ten years later…_

 **Eliza's POV**

I speculate about my life so far. Somehow I've ended up as I hunter. Dean and I dated for a few years but the romance died away and now we're just close friends. I use to go out on hunts all the time but now I just stay with Bobby and help with research. I'm happy though. I'm free and get to do what I want with my life for the most part. The only down side is not getting to see my mom, but she has my brother to make sure she's okay. I look up from my laptop when I hear my phone buzz. _Sam._ The name flashed across the screen. I put the phone up to my ear.

"What's Up?"

"Hey Liz we need your help on a case."

"Alright let's get started." I crack my knuckles and get to work.

 **A/N: AHH that was terrible I'm so sorry but I had to end it somehow.**


End file.
